Question: $-3ln + 4m + 2n + 6 = -8m + 4n + 3$ Solve for $l$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-3ln + 4m + 2n + {6} = -8m + 4n + {3}$ $-3ln + 4m + 2n = -8m + 4n - {3}$ Combine $n$ terms on the right. $-3ln + 4m + {2n} = -8m + {4n} - 3$ $-3ln + 4m = -8m + {2n} - 3$ Combine $m$ terms on the right. $-3ln + {4m} = -{8m} + 2n - 3$ $-3ln = -{12m} + 2n - 3$ Isolate $l$ $-{3}l{n} = -12m + 2n - 3$ $l = \dfrac{ -12m + 2n - 3 }{ -{3n} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $l = \dfrac{ {12}m - {2}n + {3} }{ {3n} }$